


A Room With A View

by lovesnarf (snarfette)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarfette/pseuds/lovesnarf
Summary: Aaron has to go away for work and gets a rather unexpected, but very satisfying, view from his hotel window. (AU)Now with Part 2 from Robert’s perspective.





	1. Aaron

Aaron had been more than a little bit pissed off when his boss had announced that he had been chosen to go to the conference in London for two days. He didn’t even know why he’d been picked and, to make matters worse, Priya had practically begged to take his place, and Aaron was sure she’d be far better at mingling with the other attendees and then feeding back to the staff after the event, but his boss had stood firm: he wanted Aaron to go. It would do him good; he’d start seeing ways he could help move the company forward; blah blah blah. Aaron had huffed about it and been ‘extra grumpy’ (according to Adam) for two weeks leading up to the conference, since his boss had told him his fate.

Arriving at the amazing hotel when he reached the capital helped to improve Aaron’s mood a little. If he had to be stuck at something quite so tedious for two days, he might as well get to stay somewhere stylish and make the most of the facilities (all on the company’s credit card, obviously).

Unfortunately he didn’t get chance to enjoy much because pretty much as soon as he’d arrived, he’d ended up in Conference Suite A listening to some boring old fart drone on about graphs and profit margins and the latest big thing on the horizon that was going to change the face of their business.

By the time he’d escaped (dreading a second day of death by PowerPoint), he was more than ready to go for a walk to stretch his legs, see some of the sights, grab a bite to eat and then head back to his room to enjoy the comfort of the super king sized bed and the biggest bath tub he’d ever seen.

He ended up in one of the bars at the hotel when he returned from his walk. After paying for his pint, and balking at the ridiculous London prices, he settled onto one of the sofas to watch the comings and goings for a while before he went up to his room. He’d never admit it, but he enjoyed a bit of people watching and there was certainly more to see here than back home in his mum’s pub.

And there was definitely someone more interesting.

There was a ridiculously fit bloke standing at the bar. He’d walked in after Aaron had sat down, but Aaron had immediately spotted him. The bloke was tall and blond and wearing a navy three piece suit with a bright blue shirt. Even in the low-light of the bar, Aaron could tell he had a sparkle in his blue-green eyes when he turned away from the bar, drink in hand, to survey the room. The man’s eyes landed on Aaron and stayed there for a moment as a tiny smile quirked the corner of his mouth before he took a sip from his drink and continued scanning the room.

Aaron was interested: of course he was, the bloke was fit. But he also wasn’t about to go up to a strange bloke in the bar of the hotel he was staying at in case he’d got completely the wrong end of the stick.

Downing the last of his pint, he moved out of his seat and headed back out to the lobby towards the lifts, casting a quick glance over his shoulder and noticing the blond man was watching him leave. Something about the man almost made Aaron turn back, but he forced himself to keep walking. The bloke would probably have some woman draped off his arm within the hour.

Taking the lift up to the eighth floor, Aaron finally made his way to his room. He’d hardly had time to take it all in earlier in the day, and he definitely hadn’t unpacked, so he headed straight to the window to check out his view. At first glance earlier on, he’d thought his room was facing a brick wall which had been a bit of a disappointment. The front of the hotel had fantastic views over the River Thames and, although he hadn’t been expecting a premium view because he wasn’t staying in one of the ultra-pricey suites, he’d been hoping for a little more from such an establishment, so he was pleasantly surprised when he actually approached the window.

A light grey voile hung at the window so he’d been able to see what he thought was an external wall when he’d had a brief look earlier, but when he got right up to the window and parted the thin material, he found that it was actually the other side of the hotel that he was facing. The hotel was a V shape so Aaron’s room was directly opposite the internal windows of the other side of the hotel. Looking down, he could see the atrium on the second floor that he’d passed through that morning to get to the Conference Room and then leaning closer to the glass he could see the river and the main road at the front of the hotel, still busy with tourists milling around and cabs and London buses going up and down even though it was getting late and was dark outside. He smiled at how different life was in the city compared to the sleepy village he knew.

Looking straight out again, he realised that he could actually see into the rooms opposite, a blurred view into each one as they all had voile hanging at the windows too. He made a mental note to make sure he closed his curtains before stripping off so he didn’t give any guests opposite him a shock. Many had lights on and plenty already had their curtains closed for the evening.

Movement near one of the windows on the floor below caught his eye. Diagonally to his right and one floor down, a man was moving near his own bedroom window - a man with fair hair, wearing a bright blue shirt. It was the fit bloke from the bar. Aaron couldn’t help but stare at him for a moment, wondering if the man was even aware that he was there. Thinking that he’d look weird if the man glanced up and noticed him just standing there, he grabbed his hold-all from the bed and placed it on the wide ledge that ran along the bottom of the window which acted like a bench and was a perfect place for putting a suitcase or bag to unpack from and it gave Aaron an excuse for being at the window if anyone happened to be looking at him.

As he pretended to mess about with something in his bag, he watched through his eyelashes and was pretty sure the blond man had noticed him because he seemed to be standing looking straight back at Aaron for a moment. And then he moved away a little further into his room, away from the window. But Aaron could still see him.

When the blond man started unbuttoning his shirt, Aaron suddenly felt like he was being too creepy. If the man hadn’t actually realised that he could be seen through the voile at his window, Aaron shouldn’t be watching him getting undressed. He backed away from his window and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He’d done enough watching for one evening: he wasn’t some pervert.

That didn’t stop him going back to the window when he emerged from the bathroom. Sure enough, the curtains were still open in the room below, the beside lamp was on and the man was lying, shirtless, under the white duvet on his bed, seemingly watching the TV. Aaron resumed his pretending to sort out his bag for a moment as he looked down into the room. It was a bit odd that the man had got into bed but hadn’t shut his curtains. It wasn’t like he had a view of a beautiful night sky so had decided not to block it out. Aaron watched for a moment, but nothing happened so he shook his head at his own actions and thoughts before stepping back and pulling his curtains across. He unfastened his jeans and pulled them down, chucking them over the chair in the corner. His t-shirt followed and he pulled on the old one he’d brought with him to sleep in. Wearing just his boxers and the t-shirt, he climbed into bed and started flicking through phone.

He couldn’t concentrate. His mind kept wandering back to the room opposite and what might be happening over there. He wondered if the curtains were still open. Had the man fallen asleep? Was he lying there naked beneath the covers? Had he been expecting something from Aaron but given up when he’d seen him close the curtains in his own room?

After twenty minutes, his frustrations won out and he climbed out of bed again. Before he opened the curtains, he hesitated. What was he thinking? Surely this was all in his head. The poor bloke probably had no idea that Aaron could even see him. He probably had no clue that some pervy guy was obsessing about him and watching him as he lay in bed. And Aaron didn’t even know what was making him act like he was. The bloke was fit and they’d shared a look in the bar but that wasn’t a reason to be reading so much into this - was it?

‘Screw it,’ he thought before he yanked one of the curtains open again.

The curtains were still open. The lamp was still on. And the man was still on the bed. But he wasn’t under the duvet anymore. The duvet was bunched at the side and the man was lying there playing on his phone. And even through the voile at his window and the thin layer at the man’s window, Aaron could see that he was naked.

He sucked in a breath. The image through the voiles was blurry but it didn’t stop something fluttering inside him.

Nothing happened for a long moment and then the man moved slightly on the bed. He threw his phone to the side and moved his hand down to his cock.

“Shit,” Aaron hissed, his eyes widening as he watched the man begin to stroke at his dick.

He was frozen to the spot. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene in the room below. His own cock was hardening as he stood there entranced by what was going on.

And then he had a moment of panic. What if the bloke looked up and realised he had an audience? What if he freaked out? What if he thought Aaron was some sort of voyeur getting his rocks off perving on strangers in hotel rooms? What if he rang down to reception and reported him?

But then...surely the bloke wouldn’t be having a wank with the curtains open, knowing that anyone in the bedrooms opposite could see straight into his room if he was worried about someone seeing him. For all Aaron knew, he wasn’t the only one enjoying the show. Maybe the guy was an exhibitionist and he got off on the idea of being watched.

Suddenly, all the ideas in his head about watching and being watched became pretty appealing. He felt heat rushing over him, knew his skin would be flushed.

And the whole time, the bloke on the bed lay there, hand moving up and down his dick.

Aaron almost reached up to part the voile so he could see more clearly, but he didn’t dare. What if his movement startled the other man, made it less of a thrill somehow, and he stopped? Aaron didn’t want that to happen. He didn’t want to risk it. Instead, he shuffled a little closer to the window and watched.

From his viewpoint, a floor above, Aaron had the perfect view into the room. His own cock was straining in his boxers but he wouldn’t allow himself to touch yet.

He still didn’t know if the man was aware that he was standing there, but suddenly he shifted his position, rolling onto his side slightly, facing the window and Aaron was sure he looked right up at him. He felt like the man was staring right at him as his fist seemed to start moving over his dick more rapidly.

Aaron’s own heart was beating more quickly, his breaths coming faster. But he still didn’t touch himself.

Still looking up towards Aaron’s window, the man lifted his free hand to his mouth and appeared to suck on his fingers.

Aaron desperately wanted to pull the voile out of the way but he didn’t dare. He could just about make out the man’s actions and then it became clear what he was doing.

The man moved his hand away from his face and reached behind himself. His back arched and he thrust forward into his own fist, over and over again.

Aaron’s teeth sank down into his lower lip as he moaned. He couldn’t resist palming at his erection through his boxers. The sight of the bloke fucking himself on his fingers while wanking was just too good. He was imagining the sounds the man was making, picturing the way the sweat would bead on his skin. He rubbed himself firmly through his boxers again and again.

Suddenly, the man threw his head back and even through the voile Aaron could see that he was shuddering as he writhed about on the bed and eventually rolled onto his back. He kept his head tilted in Aaron’s direction as he lay spread-eagle on the mattress.

Aaron pressed his palm against his erection and tried to calm his racing heart. 

He didn’t know what he was supposed to do now. Was the man expecting Aaron to repay the favour? Because their positions were slightly different: if Aaron was going to have a wank for the bloke’s enjoyment, he’d have to stand right up against the window and everybody above and below would be able to see him. And he didn’t fancy getting kicked out of the hotel at nearly midnight for indecent behaviour. Or was he supposed to go down to the seventh floor and start searching for the room that he’d been staring in to so he could join the man for round two?

It didn’t seem like the man was expecting anything in the end because after looking at Aaron for a while, he rolled off the bed and disappeared from view. And that seemed pretty final to Aaron.

He took that as his own signal to move and he somewhat reluctantly stepped away from the window. He headed straight to the bathroom where he stepped under the stream of warm water in the shower and immediately stripped at his dick until he was panting and gasping and shaking his head that something quite so outrageous had happened to him. He’d never experienced anything like it and he knew he never would again. He couldn’t get the man out of his mind and he was pretty sure he’d be using the images as wanking material for some time.

After he’d towelled off, he padded back through to the bedroom and slowly approached the window. He glanced over to the room and found the curtains still open, but the bed empty, the duvet scrunched up where the man had left it. He knew he couldn’t stand there waiting - maybe that was a step too far in whatever fantasy had played out between them - so he pulled his curtains across and lay down on his bed.

Maybe his boss had done him a favour sending him to the conference after all. He huffed out a laugh and grinned to himself, before he pulled the duvet over himself and switched off the lights.

***

Aaron slept surprisingly well. He woke up a couple of times and immediately wondered what the man across the way was doing. But he quickly dozed back off and didn’t get out of bed again.

When he woke up in the morning, because his alarm was set to get him up in time to have breakfast before the second day of the conference, he headed to the bathroom first and then back to the window, but only after he’d got dressed. Pulling back the curtains, he immediately looked down to the floor below and didn’t know whether he was disappointed or not that the curtains were drawn in the man’s room.

He shook his head at his own thoughts again and walked away from the window. He sat on the end of his bed and pulled his shoes on before he grabbed his key card and phone and headed for the door.

Waiting for the lift, he thought back over the previous night’s events. He couldn’t seem to stop his mind reliving what had happened: he wasn’t sure how he was going to concentrate during today’s dull meeting.

Eventually the lift pinged to announce its arrival and he stepped on board, pressing the G for the ground floor where he knew the restaurant was located. The doors slid closed but the lift only moved down one floor before it stopped and the doors swooshed open again.

Aaron sucked in a sharp breath and held it when the blond man from last night stepped into the lift with him. His heart was thudding so loud he could hear it in his ears and he felt heat rush over his whole body. He knew he was probably flushed and was sure the sweat must have been obvious on his forehead, but the man seemed completely unfazed. He stood on the opposite side of the lift and his eyes dragged over Aaron from head to toe once. He showed no sign of recognition, no sign of any discomfort about what had happened the night before. Suddenly, Aaron felt hot for a different reason. What if this bloke actually had no idea that Aaron had watched him getting off last night? What if Aaron really had been watching him like some sort of pervert?

He stared up at the descending numbers on the lift’s digital display, suddenly feeling the need to escape its confines.

They were at the second floor when the man quickly moved from his position. He stepped across the lift in two paces and stood right in front of Aaron. He leaned into Aaron’s space and looked right into his eyes. Aaron actually had to press back against the wall of the lift as he staggered backwards a little.

“I’m Robert,” the man said.

Aaron just blinked up at him in shock at his actions.

“I’m in seven thirty-six,” he announced. “Just in case you’d like to do more than watch tonight.” He smiled confidently at Aaron, his eyebrow rising.

The lift pinged, announcing they’d reached the ground floor, and the doors slid open.

Robert nodded at Aaron once. “Same time tonight: I’ll wait for you,” he said. He leant in a little closer for just a moment and then he stepped back, turned around and strode out of the lift, leaving Aaron standing in the lift with his mouth hanging open.

He was so stunned that the lift doors actually closed again. He fell back against the wall of the lift and ran his hand through his hair. His heart was still racing. He laughed to himself and blew out a breath.

He’d definitely be going to the seventh floor that night. And he definitely wouldn’t be able to concentrate in the bloody conference now.


	2. Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write a second part to this from Robert’s perspective by her_dark_materials/rustandruin. So here we go!

It had been a long week for Robert. He’d been in London since Monday, meeting with potential clients and travelling across the capital for various appointments at his boss’ request. He was used to it. His working life since joining the company had mostly involved travelling the country, or to other parts of the world, to represent his boss and the business. Not long after he’d got the job, his talent for charming and ‘selling the company’ had been recognised by his employers and he’d found himself here, there and everywhere as his diary filled up with meetings. And he loved it. He’d seen so much of the world, experienced so many fantastic places, and met so many fascinating people. And he didn’t have to pay for any of it. His expenses were covered and the more deals he managed to secure, the better the benefits became. His stay at the fancy hotel in London for the week being a prime example. 

But sometimes he got a bit lonely. Travelling around constantly, usually on his own, staying in hotels (sometimes for just one night, sometimes for days at a time) didn’t make relationships easy. He’d given up on the idea after his last girlfriend had complained non-stop about him working away all the time.

Vic fretted about the fact that he was ‘alone’ and wanted him to settle down, but he just couldn’t see it in his future. At least not at the moment. His sister just told him he hadn’t met the right person yet, but Robert wasn’t holding out much hope for meeting someone. Most people he encountered were from all over the world so not exactly ideal for dating: he didn’t think he was likely to meet someone from the Yorkshire Dales (where he lived when he wasn’t travelling the country).

He couldn’t complain. It wasn’t like he wasn’t enjoying himself. If he wanted to, he found he had no trouble picking someone up wherever he was staying. He’d had plenty of encounters with men and women in his various hotel rooms so he wasn’t exactly hard-up.

After a day of wining and dining with potential clients, he headed to the hotel bar before he went up to his room for the night. He stood at the bar with his drink in hand and turned to scan the room. He wouldn’t mind taking someone upstairs that night. His eyes landed on a really fit bloke sitting on one of the sofas. The man had possibly the brightest blue eyes that Robert had ever seen, just the right amount of stubble and lovely dark hair that Robert could just imagine sliding his hands in to as the bloke fucked him (or the other way around, Robert wasn’t fussy). Their eyes met for a moment and Robert’s mouth quirked up at the corner in his trademark cocky smirk before he forced himself to keep looking around the room. After all, he didn’t know if the man was even interested in hooking up with another bloke. He might’ve been straight for all Robert knew and he wasn’t about to get punched in the face by some homophobic prick.

He was aware of the man finishing his pint and leaving the bar and he felt a tinge of disappointment that he obviously wasn’t interested, but then as he watched the man walking out, he turned back to look at Robert and their eyes met again. Robert was pretty sure he hadn’t misinterpreted the look in the man’s eyes: he was definitely interested.

Turning back to the bar, Robert threw back the rest of his whiskey and followed the man’s path out into the lobby and to the lifts. And then he felt the rush of the moment deflate as the lift doors slid closed behind the man. He obviously hadn’t been wanting Robert to join him in the journey upstairs seeing as he hadn’t waited for him. It was a bit creepy he supposed, but he watched the digital display above the lift to see what floor it stopped on. Floor eight - they weren’t even on the same floor. Maybe that was a sign.

Robert decided to cut his losses and summoned a lift for himself and took it up to the seventh floor. He made his way to his room and let himself in, slipping off his suit jacket and hanging it on the back of the desk chair. He wandered nearer to the window to kick his shoes off and undid his waistcoat ready to hang it up in the wardrobe.

And then he got the strangest feeling that he was being watched. He looked up and realised that he was indeed being watched and he was pretty sure he recognised who was doing the watching. The good looking bloke from downstairs in the bar was standing at his own window, one floor above Robert’s room, staring down at him.

Robert had been staying in the hotel all week so was well aware that it was possible to see into the rooms opposite, even through the voile hanging at the window.

It was a strange moment: Robert didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Something had passed between them in the bar; he was sure of it. And now they were staring at one another through their windows...it just felt like fate somehow.

Briefly he contemplated writing his room number on a piece of the hotel’s notepad paper and pressing it against the glass so the man could come over and join him, but then he shook his head at the idea. That might come across as being a bit too desperate. And what if the man wasn’t even that interested, after all? There was one way to be sure, he supposed.

Stepping away from the window, and trying to act casually, he starting unbuttoning his shirt. He looked up towards the man’s window through his eyelashes as he fiddled about with his buttons and watched as he seemed to be frozen to the spot for a moment before he quickly backed away from the window.

Shaking his head at his own thoughts running away with him, Robert finished undressing and slid under the duvet. A part of his brain was telling him that he really should forget about it and just shut the bloody curtains - the bloke clearly wasn’t up for whatever Robert was hinting at - but another part of him was incredibly curious about whether the man would return. Maybe he was just shy. Maybe he didn’t know how to react and had panicked. Maybe if he came back to the window and saw that Robert was still there, waiting, he’d get the message that he was definitely interested. Because as soon as Robert had realised the man was watching him, he’d definitely been up for it.

Grabbing the remote off the bedside table, Robert turned the TV on and flicked through the channels. It was pretty late so the choices weren’t great and he ended up with the news channel.

Movement at the window of the room diagonally above his caught his attention, but he didn’t make any obvious sign that he’d noticed. He wanted to see if the other man would stay there, or if he’d give some obvious sign that he was waiting for something from Robert. The man stood there for a while and Robert felt a flush rush over him: the idea that the bloke could see him lying there; the fact that he was naked under the covers and would only have to lift the duvet to reveal that to his observer made him hot. He could already feel his dick twitching in response to the idea.

And then there was a harsh movement as the curtains were yanked across and the man was blocked from view. Robert couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. He’d been sure that the fit bloke wanted something from him. He wasn’t exactly sure what: he didn’t know what he’d been intending to do as the man stood watching him, but it had been thrilling nonetheless. Just the mere idea of it. He’d never been a position like that before, where someone he’d eyed up had been watching him from afar. He’d never thought he’d be into something like that: the idea of stripping off, or even getting himself off, for someone while they watched had never crossed his mind before. But it had now. Shame the curtains had been closed. The man had clearly lost interest.

Because the idea was already in his head and he’d got a pretty good fantasy scenario to play out, Robert decided he’d probably have a wank anyway. He might as well enjoy himself after all. He grabbed his phone and immediately found some of his favourite porn to get him worked up. And the mystery man’s face was still in his mind so he could always use his imagination.

After a while, Robert was hard beneath the duvet and his hand was wandering up and down his chest, over his stomach and creeping towards his dick - not quite getting there, teasing himself instead.

He threw the duvet back and felt goosebumps rise on his skin as the cool, air-conditioned air hit his naked body.Then a flash of light caught his attention and he looked up to realise that the curtains opposite had been parted again. The man was standing there again and his intentions were obvious. He obviously wanted to see Robert. And Robert decided he’d had enough teasing. There was no turning back and he didn’t want to anyway. This was going to end one of two ways: the man would turn away one final time (which Robert really hoped he wouldn’t) or Robert was going to actually have a wank in front of a stranger (the mere thought of it made him shudder again, more goosebumps rising on his skin).

Throwing his phone onto the bed beside him, he immediately took hold of his cock and ran his hand up and down the length of it. This was the moment of truth: his actions were blatant and if this wasn’t actually what the man wanted, this was when he’d surely turn away for good. But the man didn’t move: he stayed exactly where he was and he was staring down at Robert. He was watching. And Robert breathed out a soft “fuck” as he continued stroking his dick, the fact that the man was obviously interested turning him on even more.

His cock was leaking already, the pre-come lubricating his hand as he rubbed over the head and back down. Despite knowing the bloke was there, Robert wanted a better view. He rolled onto his side, spreading his legs and bending his knees a little to support himself at the different angle. His fist kept moving over his cock, faster now as he was getting really into it and realising his audience was still there, and now his view was perfect (apart from the voile obscuring the man’s face). He could tell the man was wearing a tshirt and boxers, but he was sure that he wasn’t touching himself - yet. Robert desperately wanted the bloke to get to the point where he couldn’t resist taking hold of his own dick and the thought that he’d start getting himself off because of Robert’s actions just spurred him on.

Sweat was beginning to bead on his skin, he could feel a flush spreading across his chest, breathy little pants passing his lips. He needed more. Lifting his free hand to his face, he sucked two fingers into his mouth, slicking them up with saliva, flicking his tongue over them and picturing a cock in his mouth. He pulled his fingers free and reached behind himself, pressing one against his hole. Carefully, he worked the digit inside, past the tight muscle, gasping a little at the feeling. He pushed his second finger in, closing his eyes for a moment, before pulling them nearly completely free and then pushing back inside again. Forcing his eyes open, not wanting to miss anything if the man opposite reacted in some way, he thrust his fingers in and out, stripping at his dick in time.

Finally he was rewarded. He groaned as he crooked his fingers just right at the same moment as the bloke in the other room reached down and started palming at the front of his boxers. Robert moaned, his hips bucking as he fucked himself on his fingers. The familiar sensation of his orgasm building started coiling within in. His toes curled and his breathing hitched. Stripping at his dick a few more times, and curling his fingers into exactly the right spot, he threw his head back and panted out a choked off cry of pleasure. His whole body shuddered as his come sprayed up his stomach and chest, and he stroked himself through the aftershocks.

Panting and smiling to himself, Robert fell onto his back, spreading out his arms as he waited for his racing heart to calm. He kept his head turned in the direction of the room opposite, watching the dark-haired man to see what he would do in response to the show he’d just been given.

It seemed the man was frozen in place, hand still clearly pressed against his erection through his boxers, but he didn’t look like he was about to strip off and start wanking for Robert’s pleasure. And Robert was fine with that. Sure, he wouldn’t have minded seeing the fit bloke getting himself off, but he also wasn’t expecting anything. He’d got as close to what he wanted as possible: if he couldn’t have the man in his room with him, the next best thing was coming with the man’s eyes on him. Besides, maybe the other man just liked to watch: maybe he didn’t want to actually masturbate in front of a stranger as shamelessly as Robert apparently had. He felt his cheeks heat a little at the thought of it and pressed his head back against his pillow as he grinned to himself. Anyway, he’d got a pretty fantastic orgasm out of it so he was satisfied. Knowing that they were at a bit of a stalemate now, and not really wanting to lie around with his own come rapidly cooling on his skin for any longer, he clambered up and off the bed. He forced himself not to look back at the man opposite again - whatever had happened was over now, even though he wouldn’t have minded the man coming to look for him so they could enjoy one another in closer proximity. When he made it to the bathroom, he looked at himself in the large mirror over the sink and shook his head as he huffed out a little laugh. He couldn’t believe what he’d just done, but he didn’t regret it - not for one moment. It had been such a thrill, such an erotically charged moment...he was almost sad that he’d probably never experience anything like it ever again.

Turning the shower on, he stepped in and allowed the warm water to wash away the evidence of what he’d done. However, he knew the memories would be something he’d hold onto for some time.

He must’ve been completely distracted because he was in the shower for a long time. When he emerged and towelled himself off, he stepped back into the bedroom to check the time and realised it was gone midnight - he really had been distracted. Slowly, he stepped closer to the window and looked up. He wasn’t sure if he was disappointed that the man’s curtains were pulled across. Realistically, he knew that they couldn’t keep behaving like they had been so far that night, but he was still a little sad that the fantasy was over. He finished drying himself off, ruffling his hair with the towel, and then wandered to the curtains to pull them closed. He cast one last quick glance up to the room opposite before he shut them completely.

***

Robert had slept pretty well. He wasn’t all that surprised after the events of the previous evening.

He woke up with a smile on his face and stretched out across the bed as the memories flashed through his mind. He still couldn’t quite believe what he’d done but he knew he’d do it all over again if he had the choice. He couldn’t get the dark-haired man out of his head. Thinking about him - his bright blue eyes, the curls of his hair, the way his beard would feel against his skin - had Robert’s dick twitching with interest again but he didn’t have time for reliving the moment. He had to get to breakfast before he headed out for his first meeting of the day. He was a little concerned about his ability to concentrate on work when his head was full of fantasies about hot blokes in hotel rooms.

It was a bit of a battle to get up and out of bed but he managed it and headed to the bathroom to get freshened up. When he emerged, he grabbed underwear, a clean shirt and trousers from the wardrobe and got dressed. His shoes were on the floor near the window so he wandered over and slipped them on. He hesitated in front of the still-closed curtains for a moment. Reaching up, he grabbed one of the curtains and slid it open. Immediately he looked up to the man’s window and found the curtains open but there was no sign of movement inside the room, as far as he could see anyway. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting, certainly not that the man would be standing there at the window waiting for him.

He turned away from the window, grabbed his key card and left his room, heading towards the lifts. As he waited for the lift to arrive, his mind wandered back to the events of the previous evening. What if he saw the man at breakfast? Or somewhere around the hotel that day? What if they were both at the bar later that night? If they were, he decided he’d definitely make a move: he couldn’t allow the man to slip through his fingers. By this point, he desperately wanted him actually in his bed. For a moment, the worrying possibility that the man might well be checking out that morning flashed through his mind. If that happened, and Robert never saw the man again, he’d have to just be grateful for the memories from the night before. If the man was leaving, they obviously weren’t meant to ever properly hook up.

The lift pinged to announce its arrival on the seventh floor and the doors slid open. Robert almost stumbled as he stepped forward and realised that there was already someone inside the lift. The man from the eighth floor was there. Robert recovered from the shock quickly: he had no choice.

As casually as he could manage, he stepped into the lift and waited for the doors to close. With a deliberate slowness, Robert looked the man over from his feet up to his face. He was still as gorgeous as Robert remembered him being - his imagination hadn’t embellished the details - and he looked adorably flushed, like he was nervous and embarrassed and shy about what had taken place last night.

‘God,’ Robert thought to himself, ‘I want him.’

Glancing up at the numbers counting down their descent, he realised he didn’t have long. If he wanted something more from this man, he had to make a move before it was too late. Nerves fluttered in his stomach: what if he wasn’t interested? What if watching Robert from afar was all he was interested in and the idea of anything else would frighten him away? Robert really hoped that wasn’t the case. Drawing in a deep breath, he decided to just do it. What did he have to lose anyway?

As the second floor number blinked onto the digital display inside the lift, Robert moved quickly. He strode the few paces across the lift to close the distance between them and leant into the man’s space. Inhaling, he caught the scent of the man’s aftershave and he fought the urge to just press a kiss against his lips and see what would happen. The man looked up at him as he staggered back against the wall of the lift. There was a heat in his eyes that told Robert he was on the right track.

“I’m Robert,” he said quietly.

The dark-haired man just blinked at him, still apparently taken aback by Robert’s actions.

“I’m in seven thirty-six,” he told him simply. “Just in case you’d like to do more than watch tonight.” He smiled confidently at the man who was still staring at him without moving or saying a word. Robert lifted his eyebrow suggestively.

The lift pinged, announcing they’d reached the ground floor, and the doors slid open.

Robert nodded at the man before him once. “Same time tonight: I’ll wait for you,” he said. Leaning a little closer for just a moment, he drew in another breath, before he stepped back, turned around and strode out of the lift with as much confidence as he could manage despite the fact that his heart was pounding in his chest.

As he walked away, he heard the lift doors slide closed again and he glanced over his shoulder. The man hadn’t followed him out and Robert smiled slightly to himself: maybe he’d broken the other man already. As he headed for breakfast, he was already counting the hours until he would get a visitor calling at his room that night. He couldn’t wait. He was sure the reality was going to far surpass the fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m snarfettelove on tumblr. 
> 
> Feedback is wonderful, so please be kind!


End file.
